


our secret place

by criesinsaida



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, saida
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criesinsaida/pseuds/criesinsaida
Summary: All it took was a bump on the shoulder, eyes glancing one another, for Dahyun to completely and wholeheartedly lose herself in those honey pools for eternity.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	our secret place

**Author's Note:**

> entry for #saidangstGAkeso
> 
> advance gift for saida day!

The sun was about to set when a girl arrived in a secret place.

A haven.

A place where she can forget the buzzing noise of the world that drains her.

Just for a minute.

Just for an hour.

The calming breeze surrounded her senses immediately which made the girl smile.

_Still the same._

She can clearly see the fishes chasing and playing around in the lake in front of her.

It’s been a while but she can’t help to feel in awe by the stillness of the water.

_Still a sanctuary._

The girl went back to her car to get the blanket and hurriedly placed it on the grass near the lake and sat.

She was alone but it didn’t scare her.

In this place, the girl knows she’s safe.

While soaking her feet in the water, the girl looked up in the sky.

And whispered, “ _I’m back, Jagiya. Sorry, it took me 10 years.”_

* * *

Kim Dahyun is freaking late for her first class.

It’s not just her first class, but her FIRST class in her freshman year.

“I swear Chae I set my alarm last night but it didn’t freaking made a noise!”

“Yah! Stop complaining and run here now! Our prof is kinda late I guess so hurry up!”

“I’m running as fast as I can now Chae and I’m even talking to you on the phone!”

“Stop flexing your skill on multitasking and just buy a new phone that would wake you up.”

“Oh yeah how bout I sho—”

BOOOOGSH

“Hey Dahyun!! What the hell happened are you okay? DAHYUUUUN!! Yah the prof is here I gotta go hope you’re okay!”

 _Argh that hurts. Shit! I bumped into someone omyghad omyghad I’m late but my side hurts shut up self, help the girl._ Dahyun quickly stood up despite her sides aching and offered her hand to the girl she bumped into. The girl’s hair was all over her face when she accepted Dahyun’s hand.

_Wow, her hand’s so smooth tho._

“I’m sorry miss I was not looking and I was running and I’m sorry!”

She’s already expecting a bitchy response like a typical run into a person would reply and closed her eyes.

But the girl just giggled. Fixed her hair and swayed it on the side.

And this made Dahyun open her eyes.

All it took was a bump on the shoulder, hand stretching for the other, eyes glancing one another for Dahyun to completely and wholeheartedly lose herself in those honey pools for eternity.

_Maybe not a bump bump but a big painful bump but who cares really._

_What a beautiful girl._

“It’s okay. I was not on the right side of the hall and you were late so I understand. I would run like that too if I were you.”

_Oh shit I’m late!!!_

“I’m truly sorry Miss I would like to do something for you but I’m so late right now and I need to go”

But before Dahyun could run again, the girl grabbed her wrist. “Hey wait! I don’t want to be a bad influence but I’m pretty sure that you are so late right now and attending that class would just be totally embarrassing. How bout you calm down and fix yourself for the next class? Just suggesting hehe”

Dahyun’s mind ran to a complete stop and contemplated what the girl said.

_She has a point tho. I’ll just treat her now I guess._

“Yeah you’re right. Uhh do you have a class to attend right now? Let me treat both of us some brunch for causing trouble to you as well.”

The girl smiled.

_Damn, she’s so beautiful. Those bright brown eyes are so mesmerizing._

_“_ You really don’t have to Ms.??

“Oh sorry! Where are my manners! I’m Kim Dahyun. And no I don’t take no for an answer since I won’t be able to sleep if I won’t repay you, Ms.?” Dahyun extended her right hand to the girl in front of her.

“Minatozaki Sana. Just call me Sana.”

_A handshake was made. The start of a wonderful friendship._

* * *

Wherever Sana is, Dahyun would be there and vice versa. From random hangouts in and out of the dorm to regular study buddies in the library. They were inseparable. Buying groceries together and being a shoulder to lean on was there duty and responsibility as best friends. They never keep secrets from one another.

“Dahyun!” Jeongyeon shouted. “Unnie! Why? Why are you running?”

“It’s Sana come on!”

_What the heck happened._

Dahyun then followed Jeongyeon until they saw a commotion in front of the lockers.

She noticed Sana first and her messy hair. Her tears about to fall.

“You bitch! You fucking snake!” Jennie’s voice boomed in the hallway.

Dahyun immediately went in front of Sana.

“What the fuck are you talking about here Jennie?!”

“Get lost Kim mind your own business! Your friend here kissed my boyfriend!”

That’s when Sana lost her chill.

“He fucking kissed me! Why didn’t you ask your boyfriend that huh?”

And before Jennie’s hand reach Sana’s precious face, Dahyun quickly intercepted it.

“Don’t you fucking dare lay a finger on her. Let’s go Sana.”

And both of them rushed out from school leaving Jennie and Jeongyeon dumbfounded.

Dahyun led Sana in her car.

“Sana? Shh it’s okay no one’s gonna hurt you here okay? I got you.”

Sana just nodded and cried silently.

Dahyun ignited her car and led them somewhere. A place where only she knows.

Sana didn’t notice where they were headed until the view was full of trees.

_Where are you taking me Dahyunnie?_

After a few more minutes, Dahyun stopped the car. She smiled first at the person on her passenger seat.

“Wait here okay?” Sana just nodded.

Dahyun then reached out for a blanket in the backseat and got out. She placed the blanket on the grass and went back to the car to open the door for Sana.

“Let’s go?” and Sana took Dahyun’s hand.

That’s when Sana noticed her surroundings. And oh boy her jaw dropped.

Right in front of them is a lake mirroring the full moon above them. Fireflies where all over the sides of the lake like floating candles. The shadow of the trees didn’t even scare Sana. She was so consumed by the beauty of the place that she forgot her fear of the dark. She felt safe.

“I guess you are loving the place Sana-chan.”

“Where are we Dahyun? Is this even real?”

“Yes. I uh kinda came across this place when I was driving around the area. This is where I go when it gets too much sometimes.” A shy smile was seen on Dahyun’s face. “And, you’re the first person I brought here.”

“Really?” A shocked expression covered Sana’s face.

“Yes.”

Silence took over them. They were so engrossed by the atmosphere and vibe around them until Sana decided to voice out the thought she has on mind.

“Can this be our haven?”

Then Dahyun smiled brightly.

“I thought you would never ask Sana-chan.”

A haven where they can sort out their thoughts and problems given by the world, the universe. A place to share their opinions where no one can hear but them. Dahyun and Sana often visit their haven. It also became their study place. There are some times where they go separately. When Sana needed a quiet place to think things through about something she’s keeping from Dahyun. When Dahyun needed a place to voice out her frustrations about a certain blonde girl who, in the long run, is somehow the reason why her heart beats fast every time. This place witnessed everything.

* * *

It started when Sana was appointed as the representative of their department in an event. Most of the students voted her for the muse. Dahyun was not surprised about this when Sana told her.

Sana is a goddess of some sort.

“I’m so proud of you Sana-chan! But wait who is your escort?”

Sana bit her tongue and Dahyun noticed how her cheeks became crimson red in a matter of seconds.

“Oh, it’s Tuan.”

_Oh._

Mark Tuan was voted by nearly half of the department to be Sana’s escort. Hazy eyes, pointed nose, tall, and has a strong physique.

Dahyun never really thought about it but when she saw Sana and Mark exchanging warm smiles and shy glances in the rehearsals, she felt weird. Really really weird.

Like something is stabbing your stomach that you want to curl and lie in your bed days. That kind of feeling.

But she shrugged it off. _Typical Dahyunnie._

Oh, Dahyun is frustrated. Super frustrated.

“I’m sorry Dahyunnie but we have early rehearsals today, I can’t accompany you for breakfast.”

“Dahyunnie…Mark and I would be having lunch outside since will be practicing our lines too.”

“Mark already bought me dinner Dahyun-chan, eat well okay?”

Mark.Mark.Mark.Mark.

Dahyun slumped in her bed and Chaeyoung noticed the sudden change of attitude of her roommate.

“Where is Sana? Is she coming?”

“Nah she has a date with Tuan.”

“Tuan? Mark Tuan?! They’re dating?!”

“I don’t know. I don’t know anything anymore.” Dahyun said with a scoff.

With a knowing smirk, Chaeyoung asked, “Yah Dahyun are you jealous?”

Dahyun suddenly opened her eyes full of horror as if Chaeyoung said something full of sin.

“What the heck Chaeyoung?! Why would I be?!”

“Oh, I don’t know Dahyun. Why should you be?”

And Dahyun just slumped in her bed once again, emotions surging her like a wave.

And she cried.

Chaeyoung hugged her instantly.

“It’s okay Dahyun. Don’t think too much about what I said okay? You should not rush. Just remember that I am always here okay? I will listen.”

_Why am I feeling these things? Why am I jealous? Do I like Sana? Or I just miss her?_

Dahyun was busy studying for her midterms when someone sat next to her. She knows who that person is immediately. _She knows Sana’s perfume._

“Dahyunnie….” Sana started. “I’m sorry for not showing up like how I used to be.”

Dahyun just shrugged but internally screams out her frustrations. “It’s okay Sana-unnie. You were busy.”

“Let me make it up to you please Dahyunnie?” Sana’s eyes pleaded this time.

_How can I say no to those eyes? Never._

Sana bought them foods first and drove both of them to their haven. When they arrived, she set up the picnic blanket and lay the snacks bought a while ago. The sun was about to set. Its orange color fills up the lake with a hint of black as the night comes.

“I’m really sorry about the past few days Dahyunnie. There’s just a lot going on.”

Dahyun playfully rolled her eyes. “Hey, I already told you Sana it’s okay. I understand.”

Sana then snuggled on Dahyun’s chest since she missed the latter. Both of them sighed. Dahyun hoped that Sana won’t hear how rapidly her heart beats because of the sudden contact.

“There’s actually something I need to tell you.”

_I want to tell you something too, Sana._

“Yeah? What is it Sana?” Dahyun looked expectantly.

“I wanted you to know this from me, not from anyone else. You don’t deserve that. And we never keep secrets right?”

_I’m sorry Sana but I guess I have one. What wait?_

Dahyun can see how nervous Sana is. She felt nervous too all of a sudden. Like she didn’t want to hear what Sana wants to tell her.

_Please don’t._

When Dahyun didn’t respond, Sana took her cue to speak.

“Mark and I are dating Dahyunnie.”

Wow. Of course. She should’ve expected it. Maybe she expected it already. Dahyun was just in denial of the situation in front of her. Not when she has her own issues to deal with the blonde girl.

_Oh, how her heart broke. It fucking hurts._

_“_ Dahyunnie, say something please,” She didn’t even feel that Sana was tugging her arms while the other hand was squeezing Dahyun’s pinky.

_You can do this Dahyun. You are strong._

“Wow, Sana! I mean wow I uhh wow when did this happen?” _Really Dahyun? Stupid._

“It’s been a week Dahyunnie, I’m sorry I kept it. Everything was just new and I didn’t know how to break it out but yeah here we are.”

Dahyun took Sana’s hand. “Are you happy? With him?” Sana was surprised by the sudden serious aura and voice of the latter. She can see the sincerity in Dahyun’s eyes. (She doesn’t know that Dahyun’s breaking.)

“Yes, I am happy with him.”

Dahyun sighed deeply and nodded. “Then it’s okay Sana-unnie. As long as you’re happy then I’m fine with it.”

“Thank you Dahyunnie!” Sana kissed Dahyun’s cheek and snuggled deeply.

_Dahyun then realized and knew that she loves Sana, more than a best friend._

Dahyun then told Sana to start her car, “I will fix the blankets and food now go.” “Okay hurry up Dahyunnie.”

When Sana went in her car, Dahyun whispered to their haven.

_You will be the witness of my love for her. Please keep it a secret for me. I won’t tell her. Not now. Never._

* * *

It’s been months since Sana told her about Mark. She can’t help but feel bitter about what’s going on around her. She doesn’t have anything to say to Mark as well. The guy is a gentleman, not only to Sana but her friends. He makes Sana laugh, buys her food, and keeps her warm from the cold.

Dahyun only has her scrawny and petite figure to get her through the cold nights. She makes sure that Sana won’t feel her sudden change of behaviour whenever Mark is in the area. But their friends can surely sense her.

“Why not tell her Dubu?” Jeongyeon says one time. “At least you’ll be free from it. Sana would understand.” Dahyun sighed loudly. “I know she will unnie, but can you see how happy she is right now? I don’t want her to feel bad just because of my stupid feelings. And besides, it’s easier said than done. I will move on from this don’t worry.”

It’s been years and yes, Dahyun just fell deeply. She swore to herself that she won’t confess. It became her secret mission in life _. Always love Sana but never tell her the truth_. Sana and Mark became stronger as time passes by. Yes, they had some fights, but they resolved it quickly. Dahyun can clearly see the love they had for each other. Who was she to stop it?

* * *

It was Dahyun’s turn to graduate this year. After 4 years, everything would come to an end. She will miss her uni life. All the hardships, deadlines, and pain would come to stop. Temporarily. The real world will begin soon. She would now leave the place where she met her first love. Yes. 4 years has past and she’s still is in love with Minatozaki Sana. It has already grown in Dahyun’s system. She doesn't have the strength to shrug it off her. So, she decided to live and deal with it.

“Congrats Dahyunnie!” Sana hugged her the second she was near her reach. “I’m so proud of you, Jagi.” It was 2nd year when they came up with that endearment. It’s supposed to be for phone calls only but Sana decided to use it on this special day. Not that Mark cares or whatever. It’s just an endearment for a _best friend._ “Thank you, Jagi.” _For once, let me call you that like you’re mine._

“Babe! Oh hey, Congrats Dahyun!” Mark then hugged Dahyun and the latter returned it genuinely. _Who would not love Tuan?_ “The other’s are waiting in the gate. Let’s go?” and Sana took Mark’s hand. Dahyun was brought to life again. _She will never be yours Dahyun._ “Yeah let’s go I’m hungry.” _and broken._

* * *

It’s been three years when Dahyun graduated from university. They were all busy with the lives they had right now. Nayeon and Jeongyeon owns a café and has lots of branches all over the country. Momo is now a dance trainer for a big company and handles popular groups. Tyuzu is the new ambassador of Louis Vuitton. Mina and Chaeyoung handle their graphic design studio and are part of the team that is making high-quality video games. Jihyo is now handling their family’s firm. Sana is the head of the perfume developers of a big brand worldwide. Dahyun is now a professor at the Korea National University of Arts. But they made sure to squeeze a hangout once in a while to give each of them a break.

Dahyun is currently organizing her emails when the sound of a notification distracted her. She checked her phone and realized it’s from their group chat.

**Sanake: Hi guys, are u all free this Saturday?**

**Fake maknae: Jeongie and I are free, how bout the others?**

**Baby cub: Mina and I too!**

**Yoda: I don’t have any shoots this weekend so yeah count me in.**

**Jokbal: No groups to train too, as long as there’s jokbal Sana-yah.**

**Dubu: Count me in!**

**godJihyo: Yes, I totally need a break. But why Sana?**

**Sana: Oh, it’s just that I have something to say. That’s great! See you all then :***

Dahyun felt nervous all of a sudden. What would Sana want to say to them? Why should it be in person? Is it so important? There are a lot of situations and reasons for what it could be. But one thing stuck on her mind. _Please not that. I am not yet ready. Will I ever be ready?_

The rest of the week flew and Dahyun then realized that today is Saturday. All of them would meet up. She’s currently at Sana’s condo right now. After some minutes, Momo arrived. “Oh thank you for being on time Momo-yah, really 30 minutes late?” Momo just hugged Sana in return. “Miss you to Sana.”

Everybody was busy talking about their jobs and experiences when Sana cleared her throat loudly. Everybody’s attention on her. “So guys, uhmm the reason why I told you to come here is that uhmm- _Sana looks so fucking nervous-_ I’m getting married.” And she showed us the ring in her right hand. The whole night, Dahyun never once laid her eyes on Sana’s hand. She didn’t want to see it. And now she gets to take one look. Then another, and another. She hears the loud cheers and shouts of her friends. But it was a faint sound. The only sound she can clearly hear is the beating sound of her heart. Her heart breaking. She says her congrats to Sana and told the rest that she had an emergency meeting with the professor in her school. She just can’t stay in the same room with all of them. She’s about to break.

Dahyun arrived in their haven and poured her heart out. All her disappointments, her pent up anger for the universe being unfair, her fucked up feelings. _It fucking hurts._

* * *

It was 8 in the morning when someone rang the doorbell in Dahyun’s condo.

She was so tired and drained last night due to the heavy workloads given to her. _No, it wasn’t given to her by her superior but Dahyun told her that she is willing to do some extra loads._

_Just to make herself busy and distracted by what’s coming._

By the second ring of the doorbell, she willed herself to stand up and confront the person who’s unknowingly disturbing her peace early on. Dahyun peeked on the hole and was so shocked to see the person on the other side of the door.

_Actually shocked is an understatement of what she’s feeling right now._

_Maybe confused, terrified, heart racing, heart breaking. It’s like Dahyun was hit by different kinds of emotion._

Another ring and she was brought back to life. _What is she doing here?_

Dahyun, FINALLY, opened the door.

“Sana….”

The other girl smiled.

_Your bright brown eyes still give me butterflies._

“Good morning Dahyunnie. I hope I didn’t disturb you.”

“Oh, no worries Sana I was already in the bathroom when you rang the doorbell.”

The silence took over.

“Can I come in?”

“Uh yes sure let’s have some breakfast.”

Dahyun was about to make coffee for the both of them when Sana stopped her.

“Actually, Dahyun, I was hoping if we could go somewhere.” _Oh, that’s weird. “_ Okay, sure. Let me just have a quick bath.” Then Dahyun sprinted off. Where on earth will Sana bring her?

After 15 minutes, Dahyun then went down and Sana led her to her car. She noticed a bunch of food in the back seat. “Where are we going Sana? You look ready. Did you plan this?” Sana just gave off a laugh. “We will go the carnival. I brought us food since it would take us two hours to get there.” Now Dahyun is confused. “Why are we going to the carnival unnie?” Sana looked at her right and smiled at Dahyun. The smile that Dahyun would always love.

“Just wanna go back to the good old days.”

The ride to the carnival was full of laughter. They both reminisced the memories they had in their university. Sana brought up some childhood experiences from Japan and Dahyun would do the same. They sang with the music blasting through Sana’s stereos. Dahyun can’t stop herself from smiling. It’s been a while since they did this. Just her and Sana. When they arrived in the carnival, Sana pulled her in different directions. They rode all the extreme rides. Dahyun was about to say no many times but who would say such a thing when Sana’s pleading eyes were dazing towards hers? They played a lot of games and even got Sana a big Shiba Inu stuff toy. She was having the time of her life. It was almost 6 in the evening when Sana told her that they’ll be going. Dahyun then realized that they were not heading home. She suddenly noticed the familiar path and trees in front of her. When she saw the lake, Sana stopped the car. “Let’s go Dahyunnie.”

Sana placed the blanket on the grass for them to sit. Just like the good old days. “It’s been a while since we went here together Dahyun.” Sana still visits their haven whenever she has time. Same as Dahyun. But they never get to see each other. “Thank you for coming with me Dahyun.” Dahyun just held Sana’s hand.

“Dahyunnie?”

“Yes, Sana?” Sana looked away. “There’s something I need to tell you.” Why does Sana keep on getting Dahyun nervous as fuck.

“I just want to be free from it Dahyunnie. I want to be honest. To you and myself.” When Dahyun didn’t respond, Sana took her cue to continue.

“There was a time, no, at some point Dahyunnie, in my life, I loved you more than a friend.”

Dahyun can’t fucking breathe. “Dahyun, say something please.” She can’t believe it. Sana fucking loved her. She wanted to scream. To the universe. For playing with her. _To Sana. For telling her this when she’s about to get married in two fucking days._ _She fucking loved me._

“I don’t know what to say Sana.” _I have a lot to say Sana._

Silence took over. Then Sana chose to be brave.

“Was there a time, Dahyun, that you felt the same?”

Dahyun suddenly didn’t know how to talk. Is this the time to confess? Is she brave enough to say it once and for all? But, wait. So what if she will confess? What good will it give her? Both of them? 

_I’m sorry Sana. For being a fucking coward._

“Sana-unnie, you are one of the most important people in my life. But I guess, no unnie. You are and will always be special to me, but it didn’t add to being more than friends..” _Fuck you Kim Dahyun_.

“Oh really?” Sana sighed. “Funny. I thought that at some point Dahyunnie, you did. I kind of waited for you to tell me first you know? I guess I just assumed and imagined it all along. Well, I just wanted to bring this out of my system Dahyunnie. Nothing should change.” Then Sana stood up. “Let’s get you home Jagi.”

When Sana left her place, Dahyun rushed to her car and drove back to their haven. She stopped by a store to buy beer. She fucking needs it. When Dahyun arrived, she immediately opened a bottle and drank all of it in one go. “Fuck you universe!” and then “I love you Sana! I’m sorry for being a coward. I’m sorry.” Dahyun just shouted the whole night until she lost consciousness due to tiredness and pain.

_She waited for me to say it first...._

_Sana... we could've been something.._

_If not for me being a coward._

* * *

The wedding was beautiful. The place itself was full of love and grace. Mark was visibly nervous standing in front of the altar waiting for her bride. Dahyun can’t help but smile. When Sana arrived, wearing her white dress, Dahyun didn’t care much about the tears flowing in out her eyes. Sana was just so beautiful. She’s everything Dahyun can’t have. Eternally. When Sana reached Mark, their faces were filled with shy smiles and small laughs.

And when they kissed, Dahyun knew that she did the right thing.

_No one should know Sana. I won’t let you bear the pain of my breaking heart._

* * *

It’s been a year since the wedding. Sana and Mark brought an addition to their family. A healthy baby boy. Everybody welcomed him with open arms. Especially Dahyun. She swore that she would spoil Sana’s child and be the best Aunt he could have.

Dahyun just bought a big toy car for Yuki, Sana’s baby boy, and was on her way to their house. She was driving steadily when all of a sudden, a car was running full speed to hers. Dahyun can’t move. There was a light and then blank. She flew. The last thing she saw was the car she bought.

_With her remaining breaths, Dahyun stared at the toy car._

_Is this the end for me?_

_For us, Sana?_

_Dahyun thought of their haven one last time._

_The only thing she left for Sana._

_It's all up to you, universe._

_I'm giving you 1%._

_I’m sorry Sana. I love you._

Everything happened so fast. One minute she was busy playing with Yuki while waiting for someone. Then now she was driving as fast as she could to the hospital who called her a few minutes ago.

_“Dahyun where are you?”_

_“Ms., Kim Dahyun is now in the hospital. She’s involved in a car accident.”_

_Damn it Dahyun._ Sana can’t see straight when she arrived in the hospital. Her tears were falling. Then someone shouted her name. “Sana!” It was Jeongyeon. “Where is she? Jeongyeon?” Jeongyeon just hugged her.

_No. No this can’t be happening._

_“_ I’m sorry Sana. She’s gone.”

_**Dahyunnie: I’m on my way Sana-chan. I bought him a big car. I hope he’ll like it tho. Wait for me.** _

* * *

Sana stared at the sky. “Yuki’s turning 12 next week Dahyunnie. We decided to come home to celebrate his birthday here. Staying in Japan was a great decision Dahyun. I’m sorry for leaving without telling you. I just can’t that time.”

Sana looked around. She can feel the soft breeze of the wind. It warmed her heart.

_Are you hugging me Dahyunnie?_

_“I miss you Dahyun. Always.”_

Sana then decided that it’s time to go home. She was about to stand up when she felt something hard beneath her right hand when she pushed herself up. It was unusual to feel that. There were no rocks nearby. Sana took a look and dug a little. It was a bottle of alcohol. But what made Sana’s breath hitch was not the bottle. There was something inside the bottle.

A piece of paper.

Sana was so nervous and at the same time, very eager to know what’s inside. She crashed the bottle in the ground. There it was. The paper. Within her reach. Free from its cage. Sana wanted to throw up. No one knew their haven. Only her. And Dahyun. 

_Could this be Dahyun’s?_

Sana reached for it. And she found her answer.

_“My dear Sana-chan,” written in Dahyun’s handwriting._

_What the fuck Dahyun_. Sana controlled her tears. _I will cry later._ Sana took a deep breath and continued.

_My dear Sana-chan,_

_When you left, I rushed here in our haven. I didn’t want to end this night with a lie. Being with you today gave me a sudden boost in life. I thought it would be gone when you told us you were getting married. I realized that there are still some things to look forward to. Even though it may not be with you. I’m sorry Sana. For fucking lying. When you were nothing but brave and courageous. To answer your question, yes. There was a time where I loved you more than a friend. And it never left me. I still love you Sana. Maybe this would go on forever. I’m sorry for not being brave enough to tell you the truth. I didn’t want you to sympathize with me, because I know you. I wrote this letter because I wanted to be honest for once. I’m 99% sure that you won’t be able to read this. But I’m giving the universe just 1%. 1% chance of you reading this. And if you are, I’m happy that I told you the truth. That you now know the truth. Maybe in another lifetime Sana-chan, I’ll be able to tell you with my voice. That I’ll be braver to call you mine. But for now, let this haven of ours be the witness of my love for you. And yours to mine. I hope that you’ll be ready. I love you, Jagiya._

_Forever yours,_

_Dahyunnie_

_Sana stared at the sky, once again._

**_Thank you for being honest, Jagi._ **

**_In another lifetime then, Dahyunnie._ **

**Author's Note:**

> i wanna know your thoughts hehe feel free to leave a comment! #HappySaidaDay :)


End file.
